Contact management systems have come about to allow users to store information about individuals and organizations known to them, such as contact information, job titles, impressions, personal details, and the like. Contacts stored in contact management systems may be organized and sorted based on a variety of criteria, such as name, affiliation, or category. Contact management systems may include e-mail or calendar systems to allow for communications with or management of contacts in the contact management systems, such as the generation of correspondence with contacts or the scheduling of tasks or events associated with the contacts.